Future Us
by Eugena
Summary: NineRose. Nine POV. I'm gonna . . . grab that shiny future of ours. Now a one shot series.
1. Bright Shiny Future

Disclaimer: Dr Who and related characters are owned by BBC.

A/N: Title is inspired by the famous Lee/Kara scene in Battlestar Galactica season 2

**Future Us I:**

**Bright Shiny Future**

By Eugena

Rating: T

Post "Dalek"

Memories of his past came back to him. He remembered the most important moment in his recent life – meeting Rose – to one of the worst moments – when he thought the Dalek killed her.

_Did you make it, Rose?_

_Sorry, I was a bit slow._

The Doctor was sure a Gallifreyan could make it with one heart, if he had to. That was good, because one of them just stopped.

With her last breath, she told him not to blame himself. She had the time of her life. She wouldn't change it for the world.

He would. He'd change the universe for her. Give anything for her. Not a day would have passed without going deeper into depression. He was sure someone could die of a broken heart.

He nearly dropped the phone. His whole world crashed down. Rose's face smiled in his mind. He bent down to kiss her. As he took her in his arms, her whole body appeared, full of life.

_This is my life. This is my future._

That possible future faded away. Van Statten apologized. No, an apology could never be enough.

"She was only nineteen. Full of life." Full of life, the life he tasted from her lips.

Goddard frowned in sympathy. She had lost someone once. But she gave up the pain to work here. This place caused the same pain. She'd been part of causing the pain for him and the family of the others who died. However unwilling a participant she'd been.

Adam came in. Of course that human would make it. He'd step on anyone as long as it benefited him. The Doctor wondered if he Van Statten's bastard son.

The Doctor nearly killed him. He left Rose to die. He would pay. They all would pay. Every last one of them for taking his Rose away.

The Dalek returned to the screen. His heart started again.

"What good are emotions if you cannot save the woman you love?"

He tasted those lips again. That future was possible. "I've killed her once. I can't do it again."

Goddard saw the look in his eye. She'd do the same thing if she'd been given that chance. She'd find a way to make amends for her involvement. Van Statten would get what he deserved.

The Doctor make a deal with his devil. He'd make a deal with anyone for her. When she looked at him, he knew the world existed only for him. But he knew he had to be careful, or that future might fade again.

Off to the alien weapons stock, and he became her futuristic knight in shining armor.

There she was, alive and safe.

"Move away from it, Rose." _I'm gonna disintegrate it, take you against the wall, and grab that shiny future of ours._

"It's not the monster, Doctor, _you are._ It's not the one pointing the gun at me. What the hell are you changing into?"

The Dalek just wanted a little sunlight. It wanted a taste of freedom. The Doctor should understand that. The humans had tortured him, too.

Rose saved his soul. She saved the Dalek's soul, too. It could feel, but for a Dalek, that was death. He was the Doctor. He could feel, and it freed him. He felt alive again.

Rose gave the order. The Dalek was gone, and she came back to him.


	2. Comparing Rose's Men

Disclaimer: Dr Who and related characters are owned by BBC.

**Future Us II:**

**Comparing Rose's Men**

One shot sequel to Bright Shiny Future

By Eugena

The Doctor closed the door of the TARDIS. So, Rose would not be alone. He offered Mickey a chance to come with them. He wished he had gone. After all, as much as a loser he thought Rickey the Idiot was, he would have never left Rose behind. Sure, he was a coward.

The Doctor still remembered when he first met his brave Rose. Mickey cowered at her feet, begged her to leave The Doctor behind. The Doctor did not mind himself being left behind, but he would never forgive anyone who would leave Rose behind.

Adam, he could tell, was a spoiled rich brat. Sure, perhaps he did not have any of that before his job with Van Statten, but he was that man now. And that spoiled man was now hovering inches from The Doctor's precious Rose. The Doctor knew what most human men wanted from women. He knew that Rose was no stranger to it, but should Adam try anything, history would not miss him at all.


	3. Promise Me

Disclaimer: Dr Who and related characters are owned by BBC

**Future Us III:**

**Promise Me**

One shot sequel to Bright Shiny Future

By Eugena

After she had put Adam away in his own room, The Doctor confronted her.

"I almost lost you," he said.

"Don't worry, Doctor, you can't get rid of me that easily."

"You changed the Dalek, Rose. You change the unchangeable."

_And you change me._

"Why'd you really let Adam come, Doctor?"

"You need to be with your own kind."

He couldn't sound convincing.

"No, I don't, Doctor. I just felt sorry for him, that's all. I only need to be with you. Promise me you won't get tired of me?"

"Never, Rose."

_I wish we could be together forever._


End file.
